One Of those days
by iamemilykh
Summary: Belle's having a bad day...
1. Chapter 1

So... Lil one shot or maybe more? I guess about Kel/Belle... coz Flash is annoying. I've had one of those days today, so now Belle has too! enjoy?

* * *

><p>Kelly was sitting casually on her girlfriend's bed listening to her iPod, waiting for the other girl to return from her English class. She didn't usually go to Tuesday morning English classes since Dickinson started to teach it, it was much too entertaining watching the teacher walk into the dorm and threaten the sleeping girls with detention, among other things. But for some reason today was different.<p>

Annabelle Fritton had been rudely woken up by her alarm, the usual 9am wake up call. She was definitely not a morning person, anyone that knows the girl in question would certainly agree with that. She got up, went to breakfast, and there was no toast left, and toast was breakfast every single day for Belle since she could remember. In her mind, it just wasnt right to start the day with anything OTHER than toast, it was a habit that Belle was unwilling to break. She made a strong coffee and stormed back up to the dorm without eating anything for breakfast. As she stormed back into the dorm, noone spoke, the look on her face told the other girls not to mess with her today.

Kelly was still in her private bedroom at this stage, and Belle couldn't find her heels to go with her uniform, so she decided to go to English barefoot. Belle could definitely tell that she wasn't going to have a good day today, and shed only been up for half an hour! All she wanted was to dive back into the warmth and comfort of her bed and sleep more, but she couldnt. She HAD to go to english.

As she sat patiently (for once) waiting on Belle's bed, the biggest question on Kelly Jones' mind was, why is Belle in English on a Tuesday morning? She ALWAYS skips that class to have a sleep in and a chat!

It had all started last night, with a fight between Taylor (Head Chav) and Andrea (Head Emo). Belle had simply tried to stop the fight, and both girls had turned on her, yelling at her and saying rude things about Belle and Belle's relationship with Kelly. It turned into the whole dorm yelling accusations at each other, and Taylor accusing everyone of stealing her nailpolish. Belle walked out, unable to take yet another night of arguments and fighting between the tribes of St Trinians. She spent basically the whole night on the roof, her and Kelly's favourite getaway or hiding spot, with Kelly. They had come back down to the dorm at some time around 3 or 4 in the morning, when they were sure the rest of the girls would be asleep.

Those are the events that lead into todays bad mood. Belle decided to go to English because she just couldn't stand to be in the dorm after the previous night. She was mad, but she wasn't exactly sure who with, so she decided to avoid them all just incase she lost her temper.

The only problem with this plan was, Andrea decided to go to English too. Belle was expecting Chelsea, Celia, Polly and maybe a few other geeks to be in the classroom, but never Andrea! So Belle ended up spending the lesson sitting up the back of the classroom glaring out the window, ignoring whatever lesson Ms Dickinson was trying to teach so early in the morning. A few times Chelsea tried to talk to Belle, make her snap out of this unusual mood, but every time she tried she got told to get lost, in a few more words than that. Soon after Chelsea's 5th and last failed attempt, the 12:00 lunch bell rang, freeing the girls from Ms Dickinson's classroom.

Belle headed back to the dorm after eating lunch quickly and all she wanted was to go to Kelly's room, and curl up on the Head Girl's bed and cry and whinge until she got it all out but Kelly had other plans. Belle walked into the room, and the first thing she saw was her gorgeous girlfriend stretched out on her bed waiting for her. No matter how many times Belle saw the girl in front of her, she was always amazed at how lucky she was.

Today however, in this foul mood, every little thing was annoying Belle. The smirk on Kelly's face, ever present, made her look like she was in on some massive prank all the time. Today, Belle didn't like it. She walked over to her bed and told Kelly to stop smirking. Kelly looked quite shocked, but did as she was told for once, noticing the look on her girlfriends face. The look said "do what I say or else!" and Kelly didn't like it.

"What's wrong, Belle. Do you want to go to my room and talk or something?" Kelly sounded very concerned and smiled lightly instead of smirking. She had never seen the younger girl in such a foul mood before. She took Belle's hand as she got off the girl's bed and led her quietly into the Head Girl's private bedroom. Kelly sat down on the bed, pulling a silent Belle down with her.

"What's wrong? You don't look happy at all Belle?" The bell rang for the end of lunch as soon as Kelly finished talking, which frustrated both of the girls though neither of them showed it, both of them getting too good at masking their emotions with a blank face. Kelly sighed, knowing the conversation would be over now that the bell had gone, since both girls unfortunately had an afternoon class.

"Can we talk later, I have to go to class Kelly. I'm sorry." Belle spoke in a very dull, flat tone and got up and walked out of the room, leaving Kelly sitting on the edge of the bed to watch her girlfriend walk away. Belle could see how much it hurt the older girl to see her in such a mood, but she had to walk away or she would cry, and she couldn't go to class and let the other girls see that she had cried.

Belle's afternoon class for this particular Tuesday was physics, which normally she loved. Today however, she was just not interested. No one talked to her for the entire lesson, which was in itself very unusual. Normally everyone wanted to talk to her. This made her mood plummet even lower. She felt the need to vent her anger, blow something up, maybe play a few mean pranks on the girls for so obviously ignoring her. Yeah, she was in a bad mood, but that doesn't mean they can just IGNORE her.

She had no more classes for the rest of the day, even though it was just past 2pm, which meant that she had the whole afternoon to sit by herself and let her anger bubble away. Kel still had one more class for the day, Chemistry, but it was only a short one because she only ever went for the first half, so she would be around soon enough. It got to 3:30 and Kelly still hadn't surfaced from Chemistry and Belle was getting impatient. She felt the need to cuddle up and tell Kelly about the horrible day she was having. Maybe have a few drinks to take the edge off, anything to make the rest of this crappy day a little bit more bearable.

She decided to use her key to Kelly's room to get in and spend some time by herself, with her iPod of course. She was tempted to taste test Kelly's Vodka stash, but decided it would be a bad idea on a school night by herself. _"Maybe when Kel gets here..." _She told herself. Instead, she spread out on Kel's massive double bed and turned her music up as loud as she could bear to have it. Belle had waited long enough for Kelly, so decided maybe it was nap time. _"That's sure to make the day a bit better, more sleep!" _So she fell asleep on Kelly's bed listening to her iPod.

It got to just after 4:00 and Kelly finally got out of the classroom. The twins had been practicing their speech about the new improved 100% Trinski they were going to sell to Flash, and had demanded Kelly's attention for well over an hour while they practiced the speech to make it absolutely perfect, faultless even. As she wandered out of the room, she had a feeling Belle would definitely be missing her by now since shed been out of class for two hours by now. Kelly picked up the pace and hurried back to the dorm, where Polly told her that Belle was in her room already. Kelly seriously hoped Belle hadn't attacked her alcohol stash yet, that would make it a very long afternoon!

Kelly walked into her private room to find Belle sleeping peacefully on her bed with a smile on her face. _"She's finally smiling!"_ Kelly whispered smiling to herself. She lay down on the bed next to the sleeping girl and tried not to wake her as she pulled her into a hug. Kelly was so happy to finally see a smile on Belle's face today. _"I wonder what she's dreaming about that's making her smile?" _Kelly thought to herself as she hugged Belle tighter and started to drift off to sleep herself.

An hour later, Kelly was drifting somewhere between being awake and asleep, and Belle finally decided it was time to wake up and rejoin the world. The smile stayed on her lips because she had woken up in Kelly's arms. She lifted her head to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. She knew Kelly's room was the place she needed to be to make her day better. They sat there talking for the next few hours till dinner time, by which time Belle had vented to Kelly and told her every last detail about the terrible day it had been.

Eventually, with much discussion on the matter, they decided that they would be seeking revenge, eventually, when the other girls least expect it. Though, St Trinian girls learn at a young age to always be on the lookout for trouble of any sort, so they would have to be creative with their revenge. With this decided, the girls walked hand in hand down to the hall for dinner, with matching smirks on their face, thinking about the trouble they were going to cause over the next few days.

* * *

><p><em>The End of chapter one. I feel much better now so thanx. Should I have a chapter with their revenge? Yeah, I think I will. <em>

_Review this, and also... Review "Party Time", coz that will make my day better!_

_And yeah, review coz I had a conversation with myself?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two is hereee! Very fun to write! Hope its as fun to read. Review if u want more, or even if you don't you can still pretend to!_

_ Im sorry if it doesn't make sense, I am currently rather overtired and stressed and I cant stop laughing. ENJOY_

* * *

><p>A week went by with no major problems, not even the pranks the girls had been expecting from one Annabelle Fritton. They had caused her a lot of stress a week ago, and had been expecting some kind of punishment for their crime, if not from Belle then definitely from her girlfriend, the one and only Kelly Jones. After a week of silence, Taylor decided to stop worrying, maybe Belle had decided she over reacted or something like that. She had no idea what Belle was really planning.<p>

Belle and Kelly had thought long and hard, spent 4 nights deciding how to best pay back the girls for their behaviours. The first night, they decided to get the help of Chelsea and the twins, Tania and Tara. It would be best if the girls couldn't blame the prank on Kelly at all, since she was head girl and really shouldn't be playing favourites games, so the bigger their team was, the better. Chelsea was Belle's best friend at the school, so it was natural that she was included, and the twins could be absolutely lethal when they wanted to be, and right now, they wanted to be.

The second night of planning, they decided to get all the tribes separately. It would have more of a widespread effect that way, and be much more fun to plan and coordinate. Since each tribe is so different, it was the only way they could impact them all at once. Hit them where it hurts and all that. This series of pranks was going to be of epic proportions, it would go down in St Trinians history if all went to plan.

The third and fourth night were devoted entirely to planning what exactly they would do. It was hard work, pleasing all parties involved without including major explosions like the twins wanted. If they had it their way, they were going to tie the girls up on the hockey pitch and just explode the girls most loved possessions. Mainly targeting the chavs tracksuits and hair products and straighteners, and whatever they could find of the emos, those kids don't own much.

"_The twins absolutely have Kel wrapped around their little finger, nawww" _Belle thought as Kelly was just about to agree to the twins plan. She would fold to just about anything they suggested, as long as it doesn't involve bodily harm or course, as long as they pulled those puppy dog eyes out on her. Belle realised she was going to have to be the voice of reason here, not a role she slips into very often with Kelly Jones around.

"Kel. No. We can't just blow stuff up. It has to be something that points to us, but they can't be left with any proof that it was us. The twins plan will leave plenty of evidence, who else would thing of a plan like that?" Kelly looked about ready to argue, still looking at the twins faces, so Belle pulled a seductive smirk onto her face, and made Kel look at her. Kelly's eyes widened at the look on her girlfriends face, and immediately she agreed with Belle with a laugh.

"Yeah, actually, I agree with Belle, needs to be a bit more... Subtle I guess. Sorry girls." Kelly said, at the same time thinking _"These girls really know how to manipulate me to get what they want! Gotta get them to stop that!"_

On the sidelines, Chelsea laughed, watching the girls play with Kelly's head was like watching tennis. She goes from one side to another, with the two sides being Belle and the twins_. "That face was an ace play from Belles though, anyone would admit that!" _

"Good play, Belle. We can't be too obvious, don't want any trouble for it, just a few laughs and revenge. How about we..." And Chelsea went into great detail, explaining to the girls a plan that had taken her the last 3 days to think of. It took all of 45 minutes to explain properly, and by the end of it the four girls sitting in front of her were grinning wildly, loving every word out of the blonde's mouth, for once not confused by her.

They decided the plan would be put into action on Sunday, giving them 5 days to get prepared. It was ideal, because everyone would be either still asleep or nursing hangovers from the massive party Kelly was going to organise, so it would be even better than originally planned. Chelsea and the twins were dismissed from the head girls room, where the planning had taken place. They had no other choice of room, as every other room had CCTV cameras linked to Polly's laptop, and they couldn't afford to be found out. Kelly was actually quite keen to bring Polly into the prank team, she could be useful, and would be sure to have some great, geeky ideas.

Belle remained in the room, settling herself on the double bed next to Kelly, rolling onto her side and putting her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She was so happy to be with Kelly, to have someone who was always on her side, no matter the problem. She knew a few of the girls, a few naughty trouble seeking chavs, thought the relationship was purely because Belle liked the comfort and the fact that no one could hurt her, but who cares what anyone else thinks! The only opinions that really matter are that of Kelly and Belle, and they both know that that certainly isn't the case. The others are probably just jealous.

"Belles, I really think we should get Polly in on this plan. She controls CCTV, and I'm sure she would have some great ideas..." Kelly wasn't convinced Belle would agree with what she was saying, so she leaned over and kissed her slowly, making Belle lose her train of thought. Belle was always embarrassed when she forgot what she was thinking just seconds before, so generally she just said "_yes" _to try and fool Kelly_._

'Yeah, sure, sounds great." Belle whispered after she got her breath back, wondering what exactly she had just agreed to. _"Probably something ridiculous, knowing Kelly."_ Though Belle tried to fool Kelly into thinking she knew what she's talking about, Kelly knew better, knew that Belle was just saying yes because she didn't know what she'd been asked. She simply didn't want to say no in case it's something good. Both girls sat up grinning, and Belle confessed that she didn't know what she agreed to, her cheeks going a violent shade of red. "Sooo... What did you actually say, Kel I forgot?"

"Well, you can't change your mind now, but you agreed to let Polly in on our little plan because she can delete the footage. I'll just go get her and we can fill her in." Kelly smirked, loving that Belle was so embarrassed. _"She's so cute when she blushes!" _

Kelly walked out smugly and went to find Polly, and announced that there would be a party that Saturday night, which got all of the girls quite excited. St Trinian girls would use any excuse to have a party, it was as natural as breathing for some of them!

Kelly dragged Polly away from her precious laptop and lead the geek into her room, where she and Belle informed the geek of the plan that she was now enlisted to help with. Polly had been Kelly's closest friend before Belle had moved to the school, so she was naturally very keen to help the girls pull off their prank against the rest of the school.

By the time they had filled Polly in on the plan, (which took over an hour and a half since they didn't completely understand Chelsea's idea themselves, so it was rather hard to relate to anyone else), it was almost dinner time. The girls had spent almost the whole afternoon making plans to get revenge.

When they finished explaining, Kelly was sitting on her bed with Belle lounged next to her, leaning her head on Kelly's shoulder, their cheeks touching. Polly left soon after, muttering something about having to get back to her laptop and making sure no one had touched anything, feeling very awkward since Belle leaned up off Kelly's shoulder and had started leaving soft kisses up her neck working her way towards her girlfriend's mouth. It seemed Polly was long forgotten though, as she got no response so walked out and made sure to close the door behind her.

Half an hour later, Kelly and Belle walked into the dining hall hand in hand, smirks on both their faces. They sat down without a word, ate without speaking to anyone, then got up and left again. It worried some of the older girls who knew the girls well that the cheeky smirks had never left their faces at all throughout the meal. Those who knew the girls knew that those smirks meant trouble, big trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Review cuz I have work at 6am tomorrow AND the next day?<em>

x


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing. Unfortunately. I wish I did. Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon came and went as it generally did every week, unless there was a party on Thursday night, then the girls skip Friday and sleep till Saturday. It got to 7pm on Friday night, and the whole school was sitting in the dining hall, waiting for Kelly Jones to stand up for her usual weekly announcement. It was usually boring, just recapping any big events from the week they had just finished, and reminding the girls to 'behave' if they left the school grounds on the weekend. 'Behave', to St Trinians girls, meant wreak havoc and leave a lasting impression on whoever or whatever they left to terrorise.<p>

Kelly usually prepared her little speech, and just repeated it in a funny voice, making sure to change her voice every week. She hated having to do the speeches, Belle and Polly are the only ones that listen anyway, and sometimes the twins and the first years, depending on the topic, and Kelly was sure Belle only listened because the younger girl enjoyed listening to her speak. Because of this, Kelly always used a different accent or voice that guaranteed to leave her girlfriend in fits of silent giggles in the back of the room.

This week, she was impersonating a chav, namely Taylor, and her speech was basically telling the girls the rules for the weekends party. Like they didn't already know them.

"Right, girls. Party, yeah. No inviting boys. That's really it for the party. I want everyone to be there, no skipping out on it this time, I want you all to have a good time, yeah. Have a good weekend, _children_." Kelly finished off with emphasis on the children, relieved she didn't have much to say when she was talking like that. It was worth it though, Belle was, as usual, crying silent tears of laughter. Kelly walked over and stood in front of the laughing girl, finding it quite amusing to see how long it was until she was noticed. It didn't take Belle long at all to notice her, it never really did.

She got off her seat and walked out of the hall with Kelly. Belle had a big smirk on her face, walking with her head ever so slightly pointed to the ground so that she didn't start laughing again. If she made eye contact with anyone, she just knew that she would lose it and the laughter would start all over with renewed energy.

Kelly looked at the girl walking next to her, thinking how much Belle had changed since she started at this school 6 months ago. When she first arrived, she was the definition of Cheltenham. Seemingly thinking she was better than this school, than its students. She wore a long uniform that obeyed school rules, her hair pulled back out of her face and not much confidence in herself, though that was her father's fault as much as it was Cheltenham's.

Now, she was this extremely confident, happy outgoing girl who fit perfectly into St Trinians. Her hair was wavy and had been stylishly messed up, and her uniform, tight shirt, loose tie, short skirt, and heels. _"Suits her perfectly."_ Kelly squeezed Belle's waist, she was so proud of her.

They went to the head girls room, they were planning on sitting in the room and spending the night watching some movies that Polly had hacked for them. It was 9:30, and they were getting ready to go to bed to finally watch the movies. But Taylor and Andrea had had another minor argument when Kelly had come to speak to Polly, but had to break them up immediately so that Belle didn't see them arguing if she got curious as to what the noise was. It would put her in a bad mood if she saw them fighting again, and Kelly didn't want that. Then Celia walked into the room hallucinating about something biting her. _"Too many of those magic mushrooms again I guess. Better sort this out before she scares the first years!"_ Kelly sighed, when would this girl learn? She gave Celia some Trinski, it would knock her out for a few hours and when she woke up, the effects of it all would be worn off. Hopefully.

Kelly finally got to speak to Polly 15 minutes later. Belle would surely be bored waiting for her by now! She got the files for all the movies Polly had managed to 'find', and hurried back to her room. She walked in to find Belle had gotten bored of waiting, so had decided to play with Kelly's laptop. Which meant she knew Kelly's password, which worried Kel just a little bit because she couldn't remember telling Belle the password.

"What's my password, Belle?" Kelly smirked, wondering how she knew.

"Trinians, Kel. You told me, the other weekend after a party ha ha! Wonder what I can find out from you this time?" Belle giggled, recalling how she had simply asked for the password and been given it without any resistance.

The girls sat and watched movies all night, until they finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. They woke up and realised it was finally Saturday. The day they had been waiting for since Tuesday when they decided on their plan of action. She thought. Kelly had been awake 10 minuted before Belle stirred, and had lay watching the beautiful younger girl. Belle seemed mildly surprised to wake up in a bedroom rather than a dorm, but then she remembered where she was and smiled. _"Might have to sleepover more often. This is nice."_ When Belle had woken up, Kelly's and Belle's thoughts seemed to be on the same track.

They sat talking about nothing in particular until the girls out in the dorm finally stirred, and Kelly noticed how natural their conversation felt. When the girls had all finally woken up properly in the dorm, murmurs of conversations were coming through the crack under the door, and Belle could hear her name.

There was a knock on Kelly's door, and Chelsea burst through the door without waiting, hoping Belle was in the head girl's room, but also hoping she wasn't because of all the rumours and bets that would fly the second she stepped out of the room.

"Kelly, have you seen Belle? She's not in bed?" Chelsea said, sounding seriously worried that her friend was nowhere to be found. She walked into the room to find Kelly and Belle still sitting in bed. "Well, I'll change that to she's not in HER bed!" Chelsea corrected herself with a smile. She was glad she had found Belle, people had been getting quite worried, because she was usually one of the later sleepers on Saturdays.

"Hey Chelsea, what's going on out there? Sounds like there's an army invading!" Kelly had totally missed what the girl had said, she had gotten carried away thinking about the trouble they were going to cause later tonight.

"Well, because Belle's usually one of the last ones to wake up and she wasn't in her bed when we woke up so people started searching classrooms and under beds for her, and I thought I'd see if you had seen her, and I found her!" Chelsea sounded so happy it was contagious, it make Kelly and Belle smile and start laughing at the situation. As much as the St Trinian girls annoyed Belle sometimes, she knew that they love her really.

She and Kelly got up to get on with the day, deciding they needed to socialise and act normally around the girls, even though the nerves and excited feeling were welling up inside them in anticipation of the prank they were planning on executing later that night, after the party.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this one, im not 100% sure about it just yet? Review let me know what you think, and review because ive been up since 5am two days in a row now<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Sorry I took awhile, I have exams and folios due and tests every other day at the moment...**

* * *

><p>Kelly and Belle came back from dinner and got dressed for the party. The girls generally wear uniform to the parties, because they don't really have much otherwise, since they ARE at school. When it got to 8:30, Kelly was waiting for Belle to finish doing her hair, it was the most time-consuming thing she had to do when getting ready for anything. She finished half an hour later, and the girls headed downstairs towards the transformed hall.<p>

There was fancy colourful lights flashing around the walls and roof and a stage and speakers set up to replace the normal lights and tables. The music was already playing from someone's iPod while the school band warmed up, and most of the school was already in the hall, waiting for the party to REALLY begin.

Kelly led the way into the hall, leading Belle straight towards the bar to get a drink. The band started playing almost immediately once the head girl had entered the room, so the noise level had gone up considerably. Kelly had to ensure Belle and herself didn't get too drunk, they had work to do when everyone went to bed. They went in search of Polly, but couldn't find her anywhere at the party, so assumed she much still be sitting in front of her beloved computer watching from the safety of the dorm. Belle found Chelsea dancing with everyone else, and figured she looked sober enough, so returned to Kelly.

"Kel! Let's dance! Let's have fun!" Belle pleaded with the older girl.

Kelly had wanted to simply stand around and wait for everyone to drop, and then get to work. This was because if they dance around and get carried away, they won't be capable of executing their plan, and then the week of planning would all have been for nothing! Belle smiled a sweet smile, and Kelly gave in immediately and let Belle take her hand and lead her out to dance with Chelsea.

The girls lost track of time, and how much of what they were drinking, but eventually they headed upstairs towards the dorms when there was only a few other people downstairs. It was essential that they were not the last ones to go to bed. People HAVE to walk into the dorm and see them 'asleep' on Belle's bed. As they walked out, Taylor and Andrea were having a bit of an odd moment, hugging each other on their way to get more drinks. The last thing they really needed. Belle ignored them, and stepped over Celia who had passed out just outside the door, and waited for Kelly, who had stayed to watch the Chav and Emo hug.

"Kel, you DID take a picture didn't you?" Belle smirked as Kelly walked out looking very smug.

"Nah. No pictures, Belle. I took a video of it!" Kelly laughed gleefully, thinking about how long she could use the video as blackmail for. It wasn't part of their plan, but it was definitely a welcome inclusion to the night of events.

They headed upstairs, taking it slowly just in case their heads began to spin, and when they got to the dorm all the occupants were already passed out on their beds. Chelsea got up from her fake sleep when she heard the girls whisper, and Polly looked up from her computer screen and nodded, meaning that she had deactivated the cameras for them. Belle went to the Chav area, and Kelly and Chelsea towards the Emo bit of the dorm, and they uncovered any alcohol or other interesting looking substances, and tipped them all out, mixing them together, or tipping them out windows and replacing them with water. This was sure to provide plenty of entertainment as the different mixtures played with their heads and stomachs.

The next part of the plan had to wait until all of the 6th form, both upper and lower, came back to the dorm to sleep. They waited until just after 5am, when Taylor finally crawled, literally, into the room and onto her bed. She noticed that Kelly was 'sleeping' in Belle's bed for the night, and giggled to herself, not really knowing what was funny though. Her giggles died away, and were replaced by snoring, signalling that the last girl had fallen asleep.

They waited half an hour or so, just to make sure no one was going to wake up, then the four older girls and the twins rose from their beds. The twins were, according to Kelly, much too small to help much with this part of the plan, but they wanted to help anyway, and Kelly just could not say no to those cute little faces! They got to work mixing exotically coloured hair dyes, ranging from plain black to pinks and blues and even greens!

Kelly set the twins to work colouring the Chav's and Emo's hair, different colours, ones that they would absolutely hate when they woke up in the afternoon. Kelly, Belle, Polly and Chelsea set about moving the emos and chavs. The chavs were put in the emo's coffin beds with colourful hair, and the emos in the chavs area, full of music posters. The geeks and the Posh Totty were untouchable, as their leaders were helping move people, and hardly any of the first years had made it to bed, so they weren't worth moving.

Once the sleeping girls were all moved into their 'enemies' areas, Belle smiled to herself. There was just one thing left that would really add to the hilarity of this prank. Taylor and Andrea had to wake up together. She relayed this thought to Kelly, who thought maybe they should be put on the roof.

"Yeah! They won't know how they got there! Alright, Polly, Chels, can you guys grab Andrea, Kel and I will follow you up with Taylor. Go to the roof!" Belle instructed the other girls.

Kelly liked seeing this side of the young Fritton come out finally, she was sure to be Head Girl next year, on last name alone, but she really needed to adopt the 'head girl, I'm the boss' attitude in more situations and prove to herself and everyone else that it should be her taking over Kelly's role.

They got to the roof, and the Tara, who had followed them up, opened the door and let them get the girls outside. It was going to be a rude shock to wake up so high off the ground and outside in the fresh winter morning air! They weren't completely mean, they did bring blankets up for the girls, so lay them side by side under the blankets together. Kelly took a picture, to add to the video.

They walked back down to the dorms, laughing quietly trying not to wake anyone up. When they got into the dorm, Tara ran to bed and started a whispered conversation with Tania about leaving Taylor and Andrea on the roof. Tania had stayed behind as lookout. Polly went to bed with a nod goodnight, and Chelsea hugged the girls and said a whispered goodnight to them. Kelly and Belle went back to Belle's bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. It was an exhausting night, but would definitely be worth it when they get to see the results later!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it i guess. what you think of that prank? part of the big plan or all of it?<strong>

**reviews would be lovelyyyyyyyyy... you know you want to...**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer i own nothing :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Kelly Jones had a very good nights sleep that night. Possibly the best she had had in a long time. She slept right through the night, or morning, without waking up once. Normally, she woke up numerous times through the night in a panic over something or another, half the time she herself didn't know what was waking her up. She slept in her own room, by herself, with no disrupting influences, yes she was always woken up. Now, sleeping in Belle's bed, next to the younger girl, in the dorm full on possible disruptions, she had THE best night's sleep.<p>

They had got to bed just after 6am, and now, at 12:21 in the afternoon, it was the beginning of an interesting, sure to be short day. Kelly woke up slowly, seemingly the first girl awake, but she knew better. Polly and most of the rest of the geeks were sure to be quietly working away at their computers already. The geeks, as a rule, don't drink very much at all, so always woke up early night after a party to get back to their computers. Kelly lifted her head and looked over at the geeks area. The first thing she saw was Polly looking back, with a wickedly tired grin on her face.

"_Looks like it was going to take lots of coffee to keep her awake today!" _Kelly thought when she looked at the geek. She looked to be kind of zoned out, and her eyes were half closed behind her glasses, almost as if she were going to sleep.

Kelly's glare got the geeks attention almost straight away, and the girls had a silent conversation through their facial expressions, at the end of which Kelly gathered that no one had noticed the difference in sleeping arrangements yet. She decided to wake Belle, who was still sleeping soundly next to her. She really didn't want to wake the younger girl, but if she didn't someone was sure to notice the rearrangements and start a scene and wake her up and she would miss the fun part!

Belle was certainly not a morning person, so it was best that Kelly did the honours anyway. She rolled over and poked and tickled the younger girl softly until she woke up grumpily. It took a while to actually wake her up properly, and she definitely wasn't happy about it! She rolled over and hit Kelly, quite hard, on the arm.

"Morning, Belles, that's gunna bruise just so you know!" Kelly whinged with a slight laugh once she was sure Belle was actually awake. It actually really did hurt, but she wasn't about to let anyone else know.

"Hmmmmmmm. Woke me up." Belle groaned.

"Haha. Yes I did Belle. It's 12:30, people will wake up soon, we need to be awake." Kelly couldn't stop smiling. Belle was so cute when she was trying to be annoyed.

"Lucky was you, Kel. Anyone else I woulda hit them more." Belle was trying really hard to make proper sentences, but it was just too hard when she just woke up, so she gave up.

Noise started coming from the posh totty area of the dorm, so Kelly sat up and gave them a deadly stare, which shut them up immediately. The wakeup call would come soon enough. They had planned for a big bang, Tania and Tara style, to wake the girls up and confuse them even further.

The bang was scheduled to go off in about 8 minutes, at 12:44, so that everyone will be up just in time for the lunch bell at 12:50. They were outside, deciding what was going to have the biggest impact on the dorm when blown up. They decided on the shed where they kept all the chemistry and other science equipment. It would make the biggest flame, so it was the clear winner. Kelly got up silently, followed by Belle, and walked over to the window to watch the twins set up with massive grins on their little 10 year old faces. They would become absolute masterminds when they were older.

When the clock hit 12:43, the girls crept back to Belles bed, and pretended to still be asleep. Kelly draped her arm over Belle, trying to look like they were really asleep on the small bed. She didn't know how they had both managed to stay on the bed while they were really asleep, it was just so small!

They lay there quietly, waiting for the twins to finally make the explosion, and sure enough, it did not disappoint. It was epically loud, with big orange arms of flame shooting up past the windows of the dorm, science equipment and various other objects flying everywhere, hitting windows and walls.

Needless to say, every single girl who wasn't already awake woke with a start, some screaming, others jumping out of bed in ready position to fight the unknown enemy that had woken them all up.

It was at this stage that people started getting confused, Bianca, a chav, was running around asking anyone that would listen how and why she had ended up in Andrea's bed. Then she was noticing people's hair colours, and walking away, not noticing that all the while they were laughing right back at her!

The chavs and emos started accusing each other of anything they could think of, ranging from the usual "You stole my nail polish", to Zoe and Bianca, who had taken the leads in the absence of Andrea and Taylor, yelling at each other about secretly wanting to be like each other and trying to get the other into their beds while they were drunk. People were yelling at the geeks and posh totty, telling them that they had swapped the tribes in their beds, since they had stayed untouched.

No-one suspected Kelly and Belle of doing this, they were yelling at Kelly to do something, punish someone.

"What makes you think I give a CRAP whose beds you all sleep in?" She asked back the fourth time someone told her to do something about this mess. Andrea and Taylor still hadn't turned up, but no one had noticed, accept that Bianca and Zoe had taken control of the older girls tribes. "As long as you slept in a bed, thats all that matters." Right on cue, the lunch bell rang, ending Kelly's little speech.

Girls were running everywhere, trying to figure out why there was a bell ringing, trying to figure out why they ended up in other people's beds. Kelly and Belle just sat and watched the whole scene unfold from Belle's bed. Chelsea joined in the arguments, unable to take the accusations any more, as did Lucy and a few of Polly's younger geeks. Soon enough, the whole 6th form had joined in the argument accept for Belle, Kelly, Chelsea and Polly, also Andrea and Taylor because they were still missing in action.

It would be any minute now that Taylor and Andrea find their way back to the dorm, there was certainly enough noise coming from the general area now! Kelly knew that they would come in search of whoever played such a prank on them, and would soon enough have their whole tribes on the case, which would be funny since Polly had laid fake CCTV tapes showing them all stumbling up to bed, and also the video Kelly had taken the night before of the hug.

She and Belle were going to have fun for days with this prank, with little clues to be given subtly as to who the 'criminals' were, but Kelly was sure they would never reach the right conclusion.

As Taylor and Andrea walked in, Kelly grabbed Belle's hand and dragged her off her bed, towards the door. They would hear the whole thing from the hall anyway, and Kelly was getting hungry! The girls who walked into the dorm as Kelly and Belle walked out looked ready to strangle each other and anyone else that got in their way too, and they didn't know even half of it!

They were filled in by their respective tribes, and their anger bubbled to a whole new level. They stormed down to the hall to see Kelly about the punishment of those who would be found guilty of pulling this prank on their poor tribes. Little did they know, they were talking the people who were mostly responsible for it!

* * *

><p>PLease let me know what you think! would be awesome :) im in a smiley mood :) theres a reason to review...<p> 


End file.
